Tenma
They are a family of pale skinned, red eyed, nomadic cannibals who live in an arctic region. Due to climate change the band wandered south until they reached samurai territory. The majority of the clan was wiped out in outright combat against a few wandering samurai, only leaving two successors. Abilities: #Sensory Abilities Clan History Haiiro, Tenma is the perfect example of natural selection. His mother was born to a small caravan of artic nomads who turned to eating their own dead as a means to survive the harsh winters of Northern Japanese Continent. During the 8th month of his gestation his mother, as well as several other pregnant women of the tribe, unknowingly ate afflicted human flesh. Due to the extreme colds in which they lived the fetus's would not become full fledged demons but instead mutate in their wombs as their mothers infections grew worse. Once the women of the tribe, who were primarly fed the majority of the meat to ensure their band's survival, became too violent as a result of their affliction the men of the tribe gathered together to slaughter them. In trying to kill but preserve the developing lives within the women many of the men died in this battle as well. However out of this bloodshed two dozen newborns survived, Haiiro and Akame being among them. Although their people already had signifigantly pale skin, due a signifgant lack of sunlight in their region, these children's skin had a gray hue to it. More noteable however was their distinct blood red pupils on eyeballs whos sclera are coated in a black film. Though select members of the caravan wanted to put the children to death the severe loss they'd suffered after the battle forced them to embrace the offspring for the sake of a future. The infants were fed the corpses of the fallen from that bout and thus their affinity for human flesh was instilled at an extremely early age. As Haiiro grew he demonstrated extreme aptitude for combat as well as savage bloodlust. He stood out among the others due to the profficiency for detecting chakra. The other children, later declared to be Tenma or "demons" by a caravan elder, also demonstrated a distinct desire for bloodshed even when there was an abundance of food. This tension would lead to a second civil war wherein the Tenma children rose up and slew the remaining elders of their tribe. At such time Haiiro took Akame to be his wife and declared himself the leader of this new generation. He was unchallenged due to his savage nature, noteable even among his people, and the fact that he took care of all his clansmen young and old. As the climate began to shift the animals, which they hunted, and humans who would follow said herds began to move south. Naturally the clan followed suit and descended until they reached the land of Iron. Their first clash against the samurai lead to many deaths as well as the clan splintering off into sub factions, some of which even going as south as konoha. The second clash however brought about a mass extinction that wiped out the majority of the Tenma people, though it is rumored some may still exist in caverns to the far north. **Note: Despite demon references they are not demons only evil & chakra sensing affinity** Known Members Original Clan Leaders: Tenma, Haiiro-Grand father to Zayla and Ahsan. Tenma, Akame-Grandmother to Zayla and Ahsan. Tenma, Sozo'Kujin-Father of Ahsan. Tenma, Hametsu-Mother to Zayla. Tenma, Ahsan-New Legacy to the throne; pure bred Tenma whom seeks to create his own Bushido and usher the Tenma clan into a new era of elite soldiers. Has full Tenma features. Tenma(Mikazuki), Zayla-New Legacy to the throne; hybrid of Tenma and Mikazuki blood. She wishes to bring her clan back as a more civilized clan who shall bring a new name to Tenma. Is able to take on human features but can reveal her Tenma side. Tenma, Misaki- Mother to Urek. Missing. Tenma(Kidou), Urek- hyrid of Tenma and Kidou blood. The youth was born outside the Iron Temple and in the sand of Sunagakure. It is apparent that he lacks certain features and aspects of a Tenma. Perhaps they are still developing. Category:Clans